Drey's Pokemon Journeys
by Flypikachu
Summary: Just a Pokemon fanfiction of a trainers pokemon journey currently Kanto but it's gonna be to Kanto, then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova many more to come!


Today was the day that I would be able to get my first and very own Pokemon! I was really excited, I have been waiting alot for this day. But first, I know that I should introduce myself. My name is Drey Hiruzin, of course i'm a ten years old. I have blonde hair and it's spiky(if you've seen minato from naruto then you'll know..). I wear a black jacket, and dark blue jeans every single day. I also wear a brown belt where i'll keep my pokeballs at. I also wear red sneakers. Anyways, that's all what I look like. Right now it was a bright sunny morning, my alarm clock hadn't rung yet so I turned it off, the reason that I woke up this early was so that I could get my very first pokemon! Why else would I wake up this early, I jumped out of my bed. Changed into my trainer clothes, since yes, I was wearing my pajamas at the time. What wierdo wouldn't wear pajamas to sleep anyways? "Finally, todays the day on when I get my very first pokemon from the kanto region!" I had shouted excitedly. I wanted to get my hands on that Charmander that the pokemon laboratory had. The Pokemon laboratory was on this giant hill in which I had to climb. Or so I had thought that I had climbed it. But anyways, I walked towards the door of my room and I walked out. I silently closed the door. "Mom, i'm gonna begin my pokemon j- Hold on I forgot something in my room!" I hollered. There was silence, yeah.. My mom was always a heavy sleeper. Even the loudest noise couldn't wake her up. She honestly didn't know that I would wake up this early! I opened back up the door into my room and I picked up my green backpack.

That was where I would store most of my important items and stuff. Right now, inside of the backpack were extra pair of clothes and that was about it. Now! I finally walked out of the door once again and closed the door loudly this time. Still silence in my mom's bedroom. "Gee, she's really quiet today." I stated. The house that I had lived in only had one floor since me and my mom were the only one's who lived in the house.  
>Yes, i'm a only child maybe my mom would feel lonely once I left on my Pokemon journey. But wasn't it only natural that I had began my pokemon journey since I was ten years old? I couldn't waste anymore time, I already knew that. I bolted straight outside of the door and now, I was outside. "I should really lock the door before I go." I mumbled to myself. I walked back inside of the house and locked the door, I went back outside of the house and closed the door. I took a deep breath and I started to stretch a bit. It was spring time, the sun was shining brightly today. A small breeze had passed right past me. It had honestly felt great! I hoped that I didn't waste most of my time while I was in side of the house. Finally I ran as I followed the path, the wind blowing at me as I continued to run. I had a wide smile on my face, nothing would ruin my day!<p>

When I managed to find the pokemon laboratory, indeed there was a hill. But there were stairs which would make going up this hill a piece of cake! I marched up the stairs and after a few minutes I was finally in front of the building. There was a note on the door that had read, "Sorry future pokemon trainers. Getting your first pokemon has been postponed for now. I have found some trouble lurking in the pokemon laboratory.  
>But if you look below the doorstep, you will find the starter pokemon below. ~Oak" As soon as I finished reading the note I placed it right back onto the door and I looked at the doorstep. Over there was three pokemon, I quickly sent out all of the pokemon right away. I had to be sure on which one was Charmander after all! "Bulbasaur!" A pokemon had shouted. "Squirtle..!" The other one shouted as well and grinned.<br>But..WAIT! Where was the Charmander? When I looked everywhere I had seen that the Charmander was already beside me giving a thumbs up. "Char." Was all it said. It had seemed to be a great fighter pokemon. "Return,  
>Squirtle and Bulbasaur!" I shouted. Suddenly a red beam had shot out of the two pokeballs that I was holding the Squirtle and Bulbasaur was hit by the beams and they were sucked right back inside of their pokeballs.<p>

"Charmander, your going to be my partner. Return!" I shouted loudly. Charmander had managed a nod as the red beam had sucked him right back into his pokeball. I clipped Charmander's pokeball onto the belt and then I noticed three red rectangle like devices. A note was on top of each of them as well they had read, "Pokedex's a device that will allow you to gain data on pokeball. It might have your trainer ID on it as soon as you touch it! ~Oak" I shrugged as I grabbed one of those pokedexs. There were also five empty pokeballs tied on the pokeballs. "How careless can you get with these starter items? My arceus, I didn't know that I had to do all of this work.." I mumbled to myself, I knew that my face was turning as red as Charmander right now!  
>I untied the ropes that were holding the five pokeballs to the Pokedex, I strapped five of the empty pokeballs to the empty spaces of my belt. Finally, I placed the pokedex in my pocket and I ran down the stairs. I had seen two more trainers walking up the steps.(Will be introduced later and their appearence as well!) I could care less about them so I continued to run down the steps. Finally I made it down and I was back on the path. I would finally begin my Pokemon journey! "Pokemon future master!" I roared.<p>

(Sorry for the short chapter..!) 


End file.
